Signature .40
|unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 84 |rpm = 0.09 |damage = 22.5 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 17.5 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_pis_min = 1.47 |reload_pis_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.05 |hipfire_s_max = 1.05 |hipfire_m_min = 1.05 |hipfire_m_max = 1.05 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Signature .40 pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the Eagle Heavy and the SpecOps. Overview With a high standard magazine capacity and total ammo, the Signature .40 is a direct upgrade from the Crosskill in every way. It has good damage, decent accuracy and manageable recoil, making it a good all-around choice. It also remains quite concealable even when fully modded out, making it a good backup weapon for when stealth fails. As with all pistols, one should become skilled at timing shots well and always aiming for the head, as head shots are needed to make the Signature .40 effective on higher difficulties. The Signature .40 has an unusually low hip-fire spread modifier, on par with the LEO, which makes shots fired from the hip remarkably accurate. Once the Signature .40 is fully modded, it can stand on its own and is perfect as a backup for a specialized primary, such as the M308 or Reinfeld 880. With Gunslinger Ace and mods its damage can be brought up to a very respectable level of 50, while having a fairly high total ammo capacity, low recoil, ROF and pinpoint accuracy. Summary Pros: * Solid all-rounder with good accuracy and damage, and decent magazine capacity * Available from level 0 and is relatively cheap * Very good base concealment that is only slightly reduced by its specific mods * It is one of the few weapons in the game where its extended magazine mod does not carry a concealment penalty. * Very low hip-fire spread modifier Cons: * Requires weapon-specific mods for max performance * Max ammo is still fairly limited Tips *The Signature .40 can be upgraded with Two Tone Slide and Ventilated .40 attachments, which each add damage, bringing the potential damage to , higher than a fully modded Crosskill (only capable of ). *The Signature .40 is a wise choice for new players to use as it is a significant upgrade over the Chimano 88, and it is unlocked at reputation 0. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Achievements Trivia * The Signature .40 is based on the SIG Sauer P226, chambered in the .40 S&W caliber. **Gage mentioned a Signature .35 in the announcement site description of the Signature .40. It is likely fictional, as there are no SIG Sauer P2 variant in existence that chambers any sort of .35 round, unless it was either a coincidental or intentional mistype of the .357 SIG which the P226 does indeed use. **Attaching the Two-Tone Slide to the Signature .40 produces the P226 Equinox. The word "Equinox" seen on the right side of the slide confirms this. *The Signature .40 may display an attachment conflict when adding the Long Slide modification. Gallery Signature.jpg|A preview of the Signature .40. ModdedSignature.jpg|Fully Modded Signature .40 (Velocity .40, Pocket Laser, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag. and Long Slide) Sig402Tone.png|Fully Modded Signature .40 (Monolith Suppressor, Tactical Pistol Light, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag., and Two-Tone). 2015-03-29 00006.jpg|A modified Signature .40 (Two Tone Slide, Micro Laser, and Ergo Grip) ru:Signature .40 Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)